


Wonderful

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, babies :'), oh god newborn babies are creepy don't google babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick holds his child and thanks his wife for such a wonderful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

Frederick has never been so awed.  
  
The baby — his child, his  _son_  — is so tiny in Frederick's arms that he does not even fill the space between his wrist and the crook of his elbow. The baby's round head fits in the cup of his palm perfectly, as if it were made just to fit, the same way the mother fits so perfectly right under his chin. He cradles the child against his chest, feeling the swell of that tiny chest against his own, the tiny heartbeat and tiny lungs of his own progeny. 

This is the most wonderful thing he has ever had a part in.

And then he looks at his wife, who leans against the window frame with her eyes to the courtyards below — she is beautiful to him, even with her hair messily piled on top of her head with the world's most ambitious hair tie, her slight frame weak and her knees shaky under her long nightdress. She doesn't see him looking at her–– she's too busy watching the birds, the black clouds of swallows that gather and flock in the evenings this time of year. She's smiling, and it's as radiant as ever.

The baby makes a soft noise, drawing his eyes back down. The baby looks back up at him, bleary eyed with fat cheeks.

Before he knows it, tears are slipping. He'd been so stalwart through the build-up, the birth and the chaos after, but now his knightly resolve gives way.

Frederick rises from his seat on the edge of Robin's bed, still clutching the child, and he strides to his wife, who turns to him. He moves with such purpose that she's taken off-guard, hand fluttering to her heart like a startled bird.

"Freddy?" she murmurs, and then she sees his tears. "Oh! Frederick, what's the matter!"

He drops to a knee before her, the child scarcely stirring, and he reaches for her hand. She lets him take it, concerned, and he just bows his head so far that his bangs brush her knuckles.

"Thank you, my lady," he says, every syllable drenched in gratitude, in deference. "Thank you from the very depth of my soul."

She laughs, perhaps having expected some emergency, and she lays her other hand in his hair. Her laughter makes his heart swell. 

"Oh, Freddy, for what?" 

Then he looks up at her, finding her looking down at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He presses a kiss to her knuckles, then the mark on her hand, and then her wrist. He sighs at her, long and wonderful.

"For my child," he says. "For this wonderful gift."

Robin lowers herself a little to sit on the window bench, her knees still weak from childbirth and the long days at rest, and from this new height she bends to kiss his forehead.

"Well, thank you, too," she says. "He's your gift to me just as much!"

It's Frederick's turn to laugh, a low chuckle that comes at odds with his tears. She kisses his forehead, and she reaches a loving hand to their son's head, fingers ruffling the angel-soft down of brown hair. 

"What good fortune," Frederick murmurs. "What wonders did I do in another lifetime to deserve such a thing?"

"Whatever it was," Robin says, "it has nothing on the wonders from this one."

She slowly bends to kiss their baby, tender and sweet, and Frederick lifts the child to meet her halfway.

How wonderful, he thinks again, to have such a woman in his life, and to have a child with her.

 


End file.
